Benzoboroxoles (cyclic boronic acids) are highly valuable compounds because of their use in variety of disciplines such as organic, materials, and medicinal chemistry. The approval of drug bortezomib for the treatment of multiple myeloma has increased the enthusiasm for boronated molecules as a novel class of pharmaceutical compounds. Recently, benzoboroxoles have attracted significant attention because of their attractive therapeutic and biological profile. See, for example, Liu, C. et al., J. Bioorg. Med. Chem. 2014, 22, 4462-4473.